This invention relates generally to fire starters and particularly to a fire starter of the combustion chamber type.
The use and misuse of starter fuel, for barbeque fires in particular, has caused many serious burning injuries through the years. Further, even when used with care, starter fluid has the disadvantage of having an unpleasant odor and, used directly on charcoal briquets, can detrimentally effect the flavor of the cooking. It is also expensive. These disadvantages have resulted in the development of alternative forms of fire starters, one of which has been the combustion chamber type of unit by which a few charcoal briquets are burned to the stage where they can be added to a pile of briquets in a barbeque unit.
Unfortunately, such units have not been entirely successful. This is at least in part due to the fact that making the combustion chamber units sufficiently rigid has led to such units being overly heavy and awkward to handle. A related disadvantage is that heavy units also tend to be expensive. On the other hand insufficiently rigid units tend to flex at the corners and at the handle connections which produce metal fatigue resulting in a short lasting unit.
The present unit overcomes these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.